


Punish

by chicaloxi



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dark Arthur, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealous Arthur, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicaloxi/pseuds/chicaloxi
Summary: When you step out of line, Arthur is quick to put you in your place. (NSFW SMUT)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready with your holy water because this is a big fat lemon.

"How can you just sit here, Arthur?! How long will they be gone?" You shout as you watch him pull on his coat from the rack. Many members of the camp had just left to go pursue a normal life, taking all of the guns and ammo. This was atypical for the two of you, you and Arthur never really fought-- you never really crossed paths in the camp except for a month ago, and then the two of you quickly became friends. You couldn't say that you had no feelings for him, but you would never act on it alone.

"What'm I supposed to do, Y/N? You saw how the lot just took off, 'an rightnow Dutch wants me to stay here. I ain't gonna abandon him!" His voice raises, his tone a mix of irritation and exhaustion as he buttons his winter coat. All of the remaining camp had been through so much in the past couple days and you knew you should just leave and calm down, but you just couldn't.

"Oh, I don't know! You could try to not just run around being Dutch's bitch?! For fuck's sake, ever think about that?! You've never looked this pathetic before, Arthur!" Your yells pierce through the tent's thin cloth. You've never raised your voice at the man, but you couldn't help it; you were seeing red. His head yanks up at your works; the expression on his face enraged. You fall silent immediately, knowing that you've gone way too far.

"What did you just say to me?" He replies; his voice deep, threatening as he stands and advances slowly towards you. He reaches out and his hand grabs your lower jaw, forcing you to look at him. You met his eyes and found they were no longer the enchanting blue you remembered, they were glazed over, black with lust.

"You don't talk to me like that, Y/N. It looks like you need a reminder of who's in charge here 'cause it sure as hell ain't you," He growls in his southern drawl as he pulls your face towards his, smashing your lips together. A pleading whimper flees your mouth as he pries your lips open with his own, impatiently thrusting his tongue into your mouth. You taste tobacco and the faint smell of whiskey on his tongue as he backs you further into the tent, closer to the makeshift bed on the floor. Without warning he takes his lips away from yours, staring at you with his intimidating gaze.

"Kneel." You feel his large calloused hands move to your shoulders and push downwards. 

"Arthur what are you doing?" You cry out in shock.

"Giving you something better to do with that mouth of yours than talking back to me" He snaps and steps forward.

Immediately you obey without a doubt and drop to your knees in front of him. If there's one thing in this camp everyone knows, it's not to disobey Arthur Morgan. You set your knees on the hard floor and your gaze is met with the outline of Arthur's hard erection through his jeans. You can't help your mouth starting to water, this is the one thing you've been dreaming about ever since you two became friends. Everyone could tell you had sexual tension, Micah being the one to make the comments the most.

Looking up at the outlaw, you see his hungry expression as he slowly unbuckles his belt and tosses his pistol aside before popping the button on his jeans open. Arthur takes his hand into his pants and pulls his cock out. Your eyes widen. It's hard and long, thick too, with eight inches on him. You lick your lips as you see his member dripping with arousal. He pumps his fist over his shaft a few times before he brings it up to your plump lips.

"Open your mouth," He commands and you obey; however, before you could barely open, he slid his cock inside the warm wetness. You choke a little and he moans before ordering you to suck. A low growl leaves his throat as you do your best to swirl your tongue around the tip of his member before engulfing it down your mouth further, tracing the underside of his erection with your tongue.

"Fuck!" Arthur swears under his breath as you take him all down your throat, then concentrating on the tip as your hand reached up to stroke his member.

"Jesus, Y/N," He mutters, and reaches to grab your hair, pushing you down further and closing his eyes. You groan, then suddenly, he pulls his cock from your mouth and pushes you roughly onto your back. Climbing over you, he grabs the sides of your dress roughly and tears it apart. The snaps in the back fly apart at once and your body is exposed to the man you've been wanting for months. Reaching into his boot, he pulls a knife out and places it in between the cups of your brasserie before pulling forward, slicing the fabric in two and exposing your breasts before leaning down, taking one in his mouth.

"Arthur!" You cry as his rough tongue runs over your mounds, and he kisses a path down your stomach--stubble scratching and intensifying the feel. He kisses down to you panties and in one swift movement, rips them off. You let out a whimper as he ran two fingers over your slick folds and plunged them inside. You buck your hips upward at the feeling, but then he suddenly removes his fingers and you let out a pleading whine.

"What was that?" He asks, flipping you over onto your stomach before he brings his hand down to your ass, giving you two hits.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." You whimper as he flips you over on your back once more.

He stops for a second and you see his eyes get darker as he questions, "What did you just say to me?"

"Daddy." You look up to him with innocent, wide eyes and a heated look flashes across his face at your words. He immediately pulls you to your feet, crashing his lips to yours in a brief kiss before slamming you against the desk. You let your face and hands fall on the table, with your ass out on display for the outlaw. He then kicks your legs apart roughly and smirks before thrusting his cock inside you all at once, giving you no time to adjust to his size.

"Oh my god, Arthur!" You cry, not caring anymore if anyone else in the camp heard you. The slight pain of his thick member only gives you more pleasure, and you gasp.

"Shit, you're so tight!" He growls as his hands grip your waist at a bruising force, pounding you against the desk. You feel electricity straight down to your core. "Arthur, I'm gonna.." you gasp.

"Jesus!" he cries as he thrusts into you twice more before you feel his seed spilling inside you. Your walls tighten and soon you find yourself upon your own release. He pulls out and throws on some clothes, handing you a blanket to cover up with after.

The two of you soon leave the tent and find the whole camp staring. You must've been louder than you thought.


	2. Thanks for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Thanks for reading I appreciate it!  
\--------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a kudos and review/request! Thanks:)


End file.
